


The Sidhe (Podfic)

by asuninside



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's summary: </p><p>Epic romantic fantasy adventure, seriously AU, with angst and fluff in equal measure.</p><p>The Sidhe are a powerful race of elves that have been weakened and enslaved by humans. Blaine has always hated the practice, but over the years he has grown resigned to it as a social reality.</p><p>But everything changes when he finds himself falling in love with one of the creatures, and becomes determined to help him escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chazzam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Sidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541129) by [Chazzam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazzam/pseuds/Chazzam). 



> So. My hiatus project is going to be a podfic of Chazzam's revered story, The Sidhe. Surprise!
> 
> I will be releasing the podfic in chapters. There isn't any set schedule, but I do hope to have the full podfic finished by the time Glee is back on our television screens.
> 
> If you have any feedback or questions, you can comment here on AO3, or send me asks on tumblr (my username is klainalsex).
> 
> *Also, if you have not read the fic, be aware that this story contains elements of violence, rape, slavery, and mind-control.

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/o095h1ml45i3b09/The_Sidhe_\(Chapter_1\).mp3).

The first chapter is 14:20 in length.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?se3nfh2chnpf590).

The second chapter is 19:30 in length.


	3. Chapter 3

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?bnx8rq4vzrs6q1x).

The third chapter is 18:46 in length.


	4. Chapter 4

Download [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?95s2d137wj1xr5a).

The fourth chapter is 23:14 in length.


	5. Chapter 5

Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/m9h5jrcr92o768e/The_Sidhe_\(Chapter_5\).mp3).

The fifth chapter is 19:10 in length.


	6. Chapter 6

Download [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/download/o7wi9vwkldwich2/The+Sidhe+%28Chapter+6%29.mp3)

The sixth chapter is 27:10 in length.


End file.
